Naruto's New Teammate
by Astrike
Summary: When Sakura is switched for a guy what happens to the group? What are his secrets? How will they catch up to him? Random parings. Rated R for laungage and lemons. Chapter 5 up!
1. Meeting

The Switch

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Megaman Zero so back off! However team ABS is Mine so don't play with that!

Notes: This chapter is very short because I'm just explaining what happens, also can you tell me how to indent a paragraph please. The story is a basic m/m, m/f, f/f, m/f/f, f/m/m, m/m/m, and f/f/f love story so don't be surprised.

Beta: I'm not going to say the disclaimer every time so don't sue me.

Naruto: "Sakura is being switched"

Sasuke: "And that's where it begins"

Sakura: "I don't wanna"

Sasuke: "and starting the story...now?"

Beta: ok, ok, calm down, but just to let you all know this is the shortest chapter I plan to write. It will grow, but for now I'm just telling you what happens. The next chapter will be longer, faster, and better than ever before, if someone tells me how to indent and make the star above the 8 appear.

Chapter 1: meet and greet

"What do you mean I'm being replaced?" Sakura asked the same question over...and over... and over. Kakashi started to get mad, for he answered the same question with the same question every time and he was asked the entire day. But she always got the same reply "Tsnuade said that your skill is ninjutsu and genjutsu so you'll go with a team that excels in ninjutsu and genjutsu so don't ask anymore or I won't answer". Sakura started to cry "I don't wanna leave".

"Who's replacing her?" Sasuke sounded a bit annoyed.

Kakashi yawned as he pulled out a scroll "his name is Beta, he has no place to stay he'll stay with one of you, he was the only male in his team, he is very skilled at taijutsu and ninjutsu" Kakashi smiled "and he loves ramen". Naruto perked up "he loves ramen? What kind? Hmm maybe I should"... Ignoring Naruto's little "speech" Sasuke was interested in the more important part in the story. "What do you mean he has no place to stay?" Sasuke sighed when Naruto ignored him and kept rambling on about Ramen. Kakashi yawned "His parents died about when he was born and he has no place to stay because everybody's doesn't like him"

Naruto stopped rambling about Ramen "he has had no friends except for 2 girls in his entire life" Kakashi pulled his favorite book to read once again. "You mean he's kinda like... me?" Naruto frowned remembering the times he spent by himself. Kakashi looked up then started to read his book again "he is coming tomorrow so ask him yourself"

"What are his teammates like?" Naruto jumped at Sakura's voice. He had forgotten that she was there. Kakashi looked at the scroll again "all of them are girls that are based on ninjutsu and genjutsu". Sakura stared to cheer up. Kakashi looked up at the sky "team 7 dismissed" and he puffed into the air.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think our new teammate will be like". Sasuke shrugged "who cares, what matters is that he has no place to stay so who is he sleeping with first: you or me." Naruto thought about it for a while. "Let him decide that why we won't argue" Sasuke but turned around and started walking home a mere "fine" was heard. Naruto could barely go to sleep that night thinking about his new teammate. Sasuke looked forward to it also. They were going to get a surprise tomorrow.


	2. Hello stranger

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Author's note: I would just like to say I'm sorry for the first chapters... don't hurt me! I will make the story better just wait. I now the teams will never change so don't throw that in my face, Beta made a bet with Tsnuade. I plan a tournament later so get ready for that too. I'm going to start the story now for it's a long one so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Nice to meet you stranger 

Naruto's POV

As I got out of the bed I had a terrible headache. I could barely go to sleep the night before, because I couldn't believe that Sakura was gone. Just like...that. I swaggered from my bed to my bathroom in despair. I looked in my mirror. My eyes widened considerately.

'I don't wanna meet what's-his-name-like this.'

I stopped a heartbeat. I had forgotten his name, HIS NAME. How is does one do that? I'll fix that later, but for right now I had more important things to do.

I ran across my bathroom looking for my toothbrush, my comb, and anything that could affect my appearance in a positive way. I knew we would meet at the bridge at 5:00pm but I had got up at 6:00 am After I finished freshening up I helped myself to some cereal, but without milk because I needed to get some.

I left out the door in a rush because I wanted to go see Sakura to tell her how sorry I am for ignoring her the day before. On the way I looked at the old school. So many memories locked in a single school. It felt like if you opened a door you'll drown in memories. But one memory always came to the top of the list. The time I had at the swing.

I took a detour to the swing telling myself I would see Sakura later. After all, I had about 10 hours left before w met the new kid. That reminded me what's so special about him? Without realizing it I had walked to the swing in muscle memory. I was about to sit down until I noticed someone there.

I couldn't tell what he looked like because I was facing his back. He looked pretty much near my age so I wasn't worried. In his hands he had a book with pictures in it probably from what looked like a camera attached to his side. His clothes had the symbols of the Elements of Water, Earth and Fire. His pants were Jeans colored with a perfect blend of blue and red. He had a grayish bag that looked like it weighed a ton. I noticed that he looked Egyptian. His leaf band was around his neck. So like an idiot I did what any Naruto would.

I tried to cheer him up forgetting my own grief.

"Are you O.K.?" I kinda yelled at him causing him to lose his balance and he fell off the swing. As I ran over to him he answered my greeting. "Uh, I'm kinda O.K.". "Well that's good, and let me introduce myself." Striking a pose, he didn't seem as bothered as I thought he would but he politely listened.

This stranger was weird. "My name is Naruto Uzamiki" suddenly his face got serious and he looked me over. I think he noticed my expression and seemed to realize that he had been staring.

"Oh I'm sorry for staring" he got up from the swing and shook my hand. "My name is Beta, let's be friends"

Hmm, where did that name come from? I swore that I knew that name from somewhere. Oh well, I'll probably remember later. He looked at me with a puzzled look. Then my stomach and his stomach growled in unison.

"I guess I'm hungry, and you are too" he smiled. "Hey Beta do you like ramen?" Beta seemed happier "Yes I do and I like it a lot"

"Then let's go get some." He picked up his bag and off we went.

On our way there we saw the training grounds we saw the infamous Sasuke, panting.

"Hey lets go over there and play" and he grabbed my arm and forced me to go over to the training grounds. When Sasuke saw us he stopped panting. "Who are you?"

Beta just smiled "my name's Beta" and with that he took the camera from his side and took a picture of Sasuke shocked, and then Sasuke fainted. I laughed but Beta pulled me away. "you'll wake him up, lets get some noodles now!" I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't so Beta picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. On the way I couldn't stop talking "you said... and , bff ha ha ha" "yeah it was pretty funny but I didn't really mean it... yet" and we got to the ramen stand laughing. But when we opened the doors Sakura was with Ino talking in a booth near the door.

"Hey Sakura isn't tat Naruto?" Sakura turned around "yeah it is" then she got up and saw that he was followed by someone.

"Hey Naruto who's that?" and she pointed to te guy focused on the menu, Naruto turned "Hi Sakura, this is Beta iI met him on the way to your house". Then Sakura froze and fainted.

You'll love what happens next.


	3. I'm hungry, but not for food

Author's notes: Sorry to leave the story like that And sorry I messed up on the end of the last chapter. This time I'll do the story in third person. And in the next chapter Beta stays in a house for the night. Where will he sleep? **_cough cough_** you've been warned...

D: you know already!

* * *

Chapter 3: Tales of the past. 

"Wake up Sakura!" Ino was trying to wake up Sakura with no success at all.

Beta stared at the limp body in the middle of the floor "hey Naruto you know we might have to do mouth-to mouth re- well you know". "I'll do it!" he sounded like he would die if he didn't.

Beta stared at him "Uh, no" Naruto frowned "what's that girl's name" and he pointed to Ino, who was violently shaking Sakura. "Her, oh her name is Ino" he turned to Ino "hey Ino!" and he got his camera and took a picture of Ino holding Sakura which was fizzing at the mouth. "Don't do that! I wasn't ready" "that doesn't matter right now, do you know someone that Sakura likes, that's a boy?" Naruto went crazy "I could've told you that...it's me" "no, It's Sasuke" Beta performed a henge look like Sasuke. Then he told Ino to move and he alighted onto Sakura.

Naruto jumped up "I could've done that!" Beta glared at him "yeah you could but you would do more than needed" Then he wiped the drool from Sakura's mouth and kissed Sakura. At least what it would've been if he wasn't pinching her nose. After a few times Sakura opened her eyes finding them staring into Sasuke's cold one's. When he tried to get up Sakura bear hugged him and tried to pry his mouth open with her tongue. Naruto almost fainted, and Ino tried to pry Beta off of Sakura. Beta couldn't keep up the henge so he shook out of Sakura's grasp and glared at her "I only did that to wake you up and nothing else, I don't like you, this never happened, goodbye, and have a nice day" and then he ran out the front door causing the spectators eat/cook/serve/dance again.

Sakura instantly got up and tried to chase him out the door but then fell right on top of Beta (he just transformed back). "Um Sakura" "yes" Beta brought the conversation down to a whisper "Sasuke left saying that if he let anyone else do it you would probably kill them." Then his and Sakura's eyes settled on Naruto. Naruto held up his hands in defense "what did I do?" Sakura felt her lips "then why didn't you do it?" Beta rubbed his head "uh you fainted because of me" Sakura started to cry "you're the reason I'm leaving Sasuke" Forgetting that Beta was right under her. Beta's stomach growled "Um, two things. One, I'm hungry so can we talk over some noodles. Two, even though I like you on me can you please get off?" Sakura jumped up "oh I'm sorry, let's get some food and talk this over" and she walked over to get some food and was followed by Ino, Naruto, and Beta. They sat in a booth at the back of the store. Sakura sat with Ino and Naruto sat with Beta.

Halfway through the conversation Beta had eaten 7 bowls and Naruto had 6.Ino laughed "this change must have been destiny" Sakura thought about it "So tell us how you got to change with me? After all it has never happened before?" Naruto looked up from his 8th bowl of ramen "Ha! I'm in the lead Beta" "you're wrong, I ate 9 bowls" "I bet you did. Sakura what do you mean by that?" Sakura punched him on the head causing him to spit out his noodles making Beta laugh and spit out his noodles. "You're such a baka! Did it ever occur to you that he was your new teammate?" Ino laughed but refused to spit out anything "back to how you got Tsnuade to change you with Sakura" Beta smirked "it was easy, I made a BIG gamble and she agreed to her bargain as long as I don't tell anyone what the bet was, she wants her reputation you know." Naruto patted Sakura's head "don't worry about it I'll try to come visit you every day!" Sakura tried to smash his face in, and she almost did too. Beta laughed "I hope you don't mind me coming along. After all I only got one picture of you." Sakura raised an eyebrow "what do you mean you got one picture of me?" Beta laughed some more, and he looked at the clock on the wall "Shit, we're late!" Naruto stood up "what do you mean?" "its 6:37, we got to go girls, I'll show you your picture later" and he scooped his bag and raced Naruto to the bridge. Ino looked at the door, which by the way flung open with such force that Naruto and Beta were orange and white blurs.

"Hey Sakura, you should go too, remember you have new teammate's" Sakura got up from her chair and frowned "yeah you're right" she got up and headed for the door nut Ino stopped her "Sakura don't worry, you might get a friend like Beta so don't worry. After all everyone on your team is a girl right, what could possibly go wrong?" Sakura started to smile again "yeah your right, I have to go now" "see you later Sakura" "bye Ino" and she ran out of the door crying.

"You're late Kakashi!" Naruto and Beta yelled (it was 7:00).Sasuke sighed "both of you were late also, so how can you say talk about him?" Kakashi looked at them both, and he made an observation that they were tired out from doing; something "did you two do things you weren't supposed to? If you did why didn't you invite me to watch?" Naruto blushed and yelled "we weren't doing anything, you, you pervert, how could you think I wou-"Beta covered his mouth "it was my fault we were late, I stopped Naruto on our way here and we had some fun, you can watch next time, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Beta was faking but Kakashi either didn't notice or didn't care. "I forgive you; now let's have some fun here, how about Beta tells us about his life and his fighting style?" he was a bit curious. Beta smirked "I'll be glad to, on two conditions" Kakashi smiled "what condition do you have in mind?" Beta looked at Sasuke "I fight Sasuke one on one." Kakashi thought about it for a bit "only if Sasuke would like to" Sasuke glared at Beta and Beta stared at him and smiled this caused Sasuke to get madder "I'll be glad to fight him" Kakashi pulled his book "alright, just make sure you don't kill each other and if the fight gets out of hand I'll stop it"

Naruto was starting to get jealous of all the attention Sasuke was getting but happily said that he would count down. He looked at them both at the opposite ends of the bridge. "1" Sasuke crouched. "2" Beta stood still. "3!" Sasuke lounged at beta, focusing chakra into his right hand and his eyes "you're going to pay for what you did earlier!" Then Beta just smiled and took a picture.


	4. Living conditions

Author's notes: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! And that was for two reasons: 1. I had school work. 2. I had writers block. Anyway if something from the current world (such as an Oreo) comes into the story, don't complain. Also I have Beta's past all written down! Do you know how hard it is to make a guy like Beta? It's very hard to do! By the way, this is a short chapter. Adios

Chapter 4: Living conditions.

Sasuke was charging straight for Beta before the flash, and he was sure he was going to hit him. However, when the flash cleared, Beta was behind him- apparently Sasuke had gone right through him. Naruto's mouth was wide open in disbelief, but Kakashi knew what happened. "What did you just do?" Sasuke stared at Beta, waiting for an answer to his question. Beta just scratched his head "I took a picture, what do you think happened?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard was true. Not only did he perform some jutsu to make himself transparent but Beta also made it so his Sharingan couldn't copy it. Just who was this guy? he cancelled the Chidori and Sharingan seeing as Beta had no intentions of fighting.

"Well since I showed my move, let's go out to eat!" Beta said heading off to the noodle stand dragging Sasuke (who was still complaining about the short fight) and Naruto (who didn't know what the hell just happened) with him by the ears leaving Kakashi to himself. Kakashi had noticed that what he did wasn't a jutsu - but extreme speed. He probably worked his entire life to build up so much speed that he would seem to disappear and reappear. Just what was the future of his team? He thought about it for a moment but then pulled out a little, bad book.

"Sakura, that's such a rip-off!" Star said angrily almost knocking down the monopoly board. Sakura had invited Ino and her new teammates to play a nice and peaceful slumber party- but you can never do tat with Star around. "Well, you can pay me, or you go bankrupt- it's your fault anyway. For who sold me the piece I needed to buy a hotel on the very spot you landed on?" Sakura hadn't had so much fun in a while, and even then it was mostly with a boy.

It seems Angel and Star was Beta's friends- not his lover's. They would often argue about whom he would choose, but he always stopped it in the end. It seems he never wants to hurt anything- no matter how big or small something it is.

Sakura was starting to like the change when Ino landed on one of Angels hotels and almost went bankrupt (Sakura and Angel had the same number of hotels). Sakura lay back on the floor enjoying what was to be a great memory. But she couldn't sake off one thought about Beta...

"Hey Beta where are you going to stay, after all you said you didn't have a place to stay." Naruto was glad that Sasuke was knocked off his pedestal because for the last half hour he kept asking how Beta became transparent, like a child asking a parent how a fountain works. "Well why don't we all stay at Sasuke's house?" Beta was enjoying the looks on their faces. "NO, I WILL NEVER DO THAT BUDDY!" Naruto was yelling so loud that he was attracting the other customer's attention. Sasuke wasn't as loud however, "why do you and Naruto have to stay at my place- why can't we stay at Naruto's house?" Beta looked at him with a funny face, "because, his _house_ is a apartment."

Naruto was determined to be heard "DID YOU HEAR ME BETA? I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT!" Everyone in a 5 mile radius was staring at him- disgusted. Beta didn't like this at all "What are you people looking at? This is an inside conversation and your on the outside, so stay out!" Sasuke was shocked that Beta spoke in such a manner, but the next thing he did shocked him more.

Beta had wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist causing him to blush, and then he licked his ear and said in a whisper, "If you don't stay with us, you might miss out on _activities." _That sent Naruto to his apartment to get his stuff.


	5. The wind kicks up!

Authors note's: Muh, Muh, Muh, Muh, Muh I'm sooooooo EVIL! Well evil and back anyway. He. He. Well I know it has been awhile but time to step back up now shall I? And let's see who ends up on top shall we? By the way, I plan to have everyone in Naruto in the story by the end.

Disclaimer: You, Know!

Chapter 5: The wind picks up

Beta slowly walked up the steps, the sky as black as the dirt beneath him, and nothing was making a sound, except for the camera around his neck. He side stepped up to the double doors listening for any footsteps. He slammed open the doors with such force that they broke. A man in total black stood waiting. The man looked at him and breathed, "_I have been waiting…" _Beta charged forward with his sword unsheathed. "_…My brother."_

Beta opened the doors to Sasuke's mansion with a loud yell. Sasuke was asleep on the couch and he sprung up: 3 shuriken in each hand. Beta laughed at him and then he helped Naruto get their stuff in the house. "So you want to kill me now? And even after all of those lovely times we had together?" Sasuke grimaced, "What times?" "Aww, that's just wrong Sasuke! I just might have to get some blackmail on ya now-", Beta smiled, "-I know just where you live." "Well, I can make sure you never use that little bit of info against me shall we?" He threw all six shuriken at him, and in 1.649 seconds, a large shink was heard.

Naruto could barley get in the door before he saw Sasuke throw the shuriken at Beta, and he began to run to him, though it was pointless.

Beta caught a shuriken in both hands, and he caught the other four in his teeth. "Pfwell, I phope fhu arg… spit… I hope you like me in time then" Naruto fell over the biggest bag right on top of Beta. Sasuke just watched as he got up, looking Quite ruffled. "Well, I hope you two will have fun later on." And then he tried to leave the room, but Beta grabbed his hand, "you know what! I bet during your entire life, you have never had any REAL fun." Sasuke threw Beta's hand away, "You know what else! Your vision of fun is probably blackmailing people!" Beta smiled as Naruto tried to stop them from arguing. "Hey, how about we go and have some food? I'm getting kinda hungry again." Naruto laughed. "Yeah let's go to that new Ramen shop that we saw on our way here!" Sasuke turned away again. "Have fun you tw-AH!" Beta hit him on the head causing him to get knocked out. "Well it's about time he shut up!"

"Aren't you going to take a picture for blackmail?" Naruto asked as he neared the door to leave, "You said you would." Beta picked up Sasuke on his back and carried him out the door, "Naaa, he probably wouldn't like me anymore, would he?" They laughed as he and Naruto headed for the Ramen shop as fast as they could.

"HOW YA DOIN EVERYBODY!" What's up?" Beta shouted when he entered the ramen shop. Everyone jumped like Sasuke did, and their shurikens were exposed. Even the cook looked just about ready to throw his frying pan at Beta. "Well sorrrrrry for being friendly." He walked right up to the cook and started to order his meal, as everyone settled down.

Naruto entered the shop, and some people looked at him and started to whisper. Sasuke woke up and he immediately jumped onto his feet. "Well, look who decided to wake up." He calmed down as he saw his surroundings. "So you took me here anyway?" Meanwhile, Naruto found a table at the front of the shop near the window. "Come on you two!" Beta laughed, "You heard the guy, let's go" Sasuke frowned as he followed Beta to the table. "o.k. people, I got the shrimp ramen" said Beta. "Well, I got the chicken ramen" Said Naruto. "I didn't know what to get so I didn't get anything. I'm leaving now." Sasuke turned to leave the building but he was stopped by an out reaching hand.

He turned around to see Beta, but instead he saw Sakura. Beta s ed "Well I see you made it you LATE cough." Star entered after Angel and they both glared at him. "Well! Excuse us for showing up! You think you're so strong! I have a size 8 and ½ shoe on, and it can fit snugly up your-"Angel covered Star's mouth with her hand. the people in the restaurant began to look over at them more and more. "Star! Calm down! Sorry, she can get pretty loud." Naruto looked at Sakura, who released her grip on Sasuke hand pretty slowly, "how are you Sakura! Get any missions?" Beta smiled and whispered to Naruto, "more like, Get any good buys?"

Star punched him right in his mouth, causing to double over in pain. "Are you O.K. Beta?" Angel tried to see his wound. luckily it only left a little mark. Star crossed her arms. "Not bad eh? that's what you get for being so sexist! Humph!"

Then everyone shifted their eyes towards a noise behind Star. It was a customer. "I have to ask you to leave now. You'll are causing me and my friend distraction." Sasuke stood up and smiled "About time. I didn't want to be here anyway." He started hading for the door but the customer stopped him. "What? You don't think this store is good enough for you? You dirty little worm!" He picked him up by the collar. "Well I can teach you how to like it!" he swung his fist at Sasuke and it was caught by Beta "I wouldn't do that if I were you, he's actually quite strong, he. Well maybe like 7 times stronger than you are." The guy started to throw random punches at Beta, but each time beta dodged him and laughed. The customer flew into a rage as he grabbed the shurikens from his pouches.

Then the manager stepped in between them. "I have to ask you all to leave the premises. my customers are starting to leave because of you." Sasuke smiled as Naruto and the gang left as soon as he said this, but the other guy just watched them. "I'll you both sooner or later! Or my name's not Gale!"

"Well what do you want to do guys?" Naruto said as it started to rain. "We suggest we could, umm, go bowling" Angel suggested. Star raised her fist "What a great idea Angel! that way I can prove how strong I am!" she laughed crazily. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were puzzled because they never went bowling before. "What's that? A game?" Beta nodded "yeah it is, and it's a lot of fun." follow us; we know a great place to bowl near the entrance to the village. Come on!" they started to run to the alley not knowing that they were being followed.

"O.k. this is how you play. There are ten pins in the shape of a triangle. You must roll a bowling ball down the lane to hit the pins. The goal is to hit as many down as possible. Whoever gets the most points wins" Beta demonstrated his directions. he was able to knock down 7 pins in the first try and 3 on the second. Everyone was doing great until the seventh turn.

"Huh? who's there?" Beta turned toward the door. "Naruto can roll for me guys. I'll be right back." he left building to follow the person he had sensed from within it. he put his hands in his pockets as he headed for the garbage out around the center. Suddenly the guy from before, Gale, jumps on his back causing him to go down. Gale held both Beta's hands down with one hand as he sat on top of him. "It's time for pay back squirt!" He started to punch Beta's face repeatedly with his one hand till he couldn't anymore. then a click and a flash was seen and heard behind him. "you know what? the thing I like most is the fact you actually believed I would let you go that far without getting hit once, It just goes to show how you think.

Gale looked under him as the Beta he was sitting on disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It was just a clone!

"Beta you know what? I thought you were smart enough to run away, now DIE!" he threw 7 shuriken at Beta, and Beta just appeared behind him dodging them all. Gale drew a hidden sword and charged straight for Beta. Beta barely moved in time to dodge the sword, and a shink was heard. "About time I hit you. ha ha haa!" Beta shook "no..." Gale looked what the sword had pierced - Beta's Camera. "No..." Gale removed his sword from the camera causing the power light to go completely out. "You broke it!" Beta started to shake and he fell to his knees. Gale laughed. "If that's all I had to do to get you on your knees, I would've done that in the first place." Beta looked at him with a deadly glare. "What did you say?" Gale s ed. "I said I would gladly do that a-" He could no longer speak; Beta was standing and was choking him with one hand. "I won't hold back this time, so say goodnight." and then he pulled out a single shuriken.


End file.
